


Painless Insanity

by FandomRopes (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is prepared, Demon Tad Strange, Dipper is a damsel in distress, Dipper spend most of the story either preggers or with kids, Gonna make it graphic, M!preg, M/M, Mabel is a beast, Short Dippy Fresh appearance, Stanford has made mistakes, Tad is the enemy, The kids are amazing, Violence, and awesome later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FandomRopes
Summary: Dipper and Mabel get separated from Bill when calamity happens. Mabel has to keep Dipper safe while Bill does what he can to make it back to his husband and children. But what if the stress of everything sends Dipper into labor? How does this work? Bill had promised to help him through this but he isn't there. If only he could wait for Bill.





	1. Intro

Dipper sat on a large branch under the shade of a pine tree watching as Stanford paced. He knew his uncle had been trying for months to pin the anomalies on his weirdness radar on Bill, but this was ridiculous. He had found several different kinds of sensors buried in his yard, and stuck to the trees around his house. Bill, of course, was pissed that Dipper had dug them out himself, what with him being eight months along and ready to pop any day. 

Bill himself was going a bit crazy. Crazier than normal by his standards. He had made several secret passages around the house, put it three weapon racks, acquired sixteen staves for Dipper to use as weapons, trained him with each, and even put extra wards, hexes, and curses all over the house. It was like he was preparing for war and kind of freaked Dipper out. Most of the passages were tuned just for Dipper and Bill but after some complaining and arguing Bill put in two tuned for his family members. Now that thought about, Bill would probably lecture his ear off for climbing a tree while pregnant with twins and then proceeding to sit there to spy on his uncle.

“Grunckle Ford!” He yelled from his spot on the hard and rough branch. “How are things?”

Ford’s head whipped around and Dipper was surprised he didn't hurt himself. His eyes told Dipper all he needed to know on the matter. Ford was scared and didn't trust anything associated with Bill right now. “Oh! Dipper, I didn't notice you there!” He shoved some papers behind his back and mumbled to himself. “I wasn't ready for this… I can't let him see the results until I have proof.” then he said much louder. “Is there something I can do for you my boy?”

Dipper was tempted to snap and tell him to mind his own fucking business and leave him and his husband alone, thankfully he also knew that was his pregnant hormones talking and not himself. “Yeah,... could maybe stop putting so many recording devices around the house? Bill said next time you do he's gonna put them in our bedroom and I don't think either of us want that.” He tried to sound like his usual self but honestly he was getting fed up with Ford too. Months of being under his own uncle’s surveillance was beginning to piss him off, and the hormones swirling around his brain from the whole baby thing was not helping. 

“Sorry about that, my boy, I’ll keep it to a minimum.” He spoke to Dipper before turning around and muttering to himself, “I’m close, I can feel it, he’s up to something...he must’ve sent Dipper to distract me.”

“Grunkle Ford you talk to yourself out loud when you're sleep deprived and paranoid. Seriously, stop worrying, Bill hasn't even checked on the other dimensions he’s ruling for months.” Dipper leaned back on the branch, careful of his swollen stomach and his balance. “He’s been with me the whole time, not that your sensors haven't told you that already.” 

Ford sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn't honestly had a conversation with Dipper for two months, constantly worried about Bill listening or finding out, and he honestly didn't want to start talking his feelings out now. He merely waved Dipper off and turned back to his research. 

Dipper sighed and quietly climbed down, being extremely careful of his stomach and swollen ankles. He sighed and began walking back to his home. Bill was most certainly waiting for him. Mabel was having a baby shower the next day for him, and Candy and Grenda were planning all the games and events while Mabel did all the decorations. 

She had helped him pick out his outfit for tomorrow and even helped him buy maternity clothes to fit over his tummy. His walk home was silent mostly and very relaxing. He was in a decent mood, his morning sickness had subsided after the seven month mark, his ankles were swollen but not too bad, his back didn't hurt, and he wasn’t as emotional as normal. 

He got home and of course Mabel and Bill were there. Bill was in the main hall waiting for him. He looked kind of nervous, but when Dipper walked through the door he was wrapped in a hug. Mabel was in the kitchen making cupcakes and listening for the door. “Welcome home Pine tree!” Bill greeted, careful to not squeeze Dipper too tight like he normally would. “How are you and the babies?!” He asked as he knelt and pressed his face top Dipper’s stomach.

“They’re fine! And I am too!” Dipper chuckled at Bill as he nuzzled into the swollen stomach in front of him. “Now get up and-”

“DID YOU SAY BABIES??!!” Mabel screeched as she ran and slid into the room in the fuzzy mismatched orange and pink socks. “LIKE MULTIPLE?!” 

Dipper stared for a second before face palming. He had forgotten everytime he tried to tell her about the twins he had gotten side tracked… “Yes Mabel. Babies. Like I’m having twins.” He immediately plugged his ears, and Mabel screeched! 

“I HAVE TO CALL THE GIRLS!!! ARE THEY BOYS? TWO GIRLS? IS IT LIKE US ONE OF EACH?!” She was running all over grabbing her cell phone and pulling Bill into the kitchen (thank goodness she had the sense to pick the husband that wasn't fragile). Dipper laughed out loud at that and followed slowly. Dipper sat at the island with Bill as Mabel interrogated the two, talked to Candy and Grenda (with Bill stealing the phone every once and awhile), and finished her cupcakes all at once. 

It was actually calming chaos. Mabel was always high energy as was Bill, but somehow it was comforting that they both were so excited. Dipper smiled and laughed through it all. Mabel asking things like genders, what kind of presents they needed, and how Dipper was feeling that day. Dipper showed Mabel the magic staves Bill had gotten him. He even showed her the fold up metal staff that he could keep in his pocket. It only did fire magic, and it wasn't stable to hit anything with, but it was cool and was excellent for distance attacks. Dipper was so happy for that time he almost forgot Ford was watching his house. 

Ford on the other hand was taking notes. Twins, one male, one female. Name options for female Lillian, Miller, Gillian. Name options for male, Miles, Philip, Dillon. He was out in the forest, perched in a tent at his portable metal desk. That was when everything went to shit.


	2. Safe Room

Ford ran for his life up the hill towards the house he was monitoring. He wasn't sure what was chasing him but he know he didn't want to end up like the tree he had been standing under. It was absolutely vaporized. He would run towards the Mystery Shack but that was the direction the thing was coming from. He ran until the house came into view. A shadow covered him and he gasped. He grabbed his pistol from its holster as he turned around, ready to face whatever was coming, and promptly screamed. He was unheard however as he was pulled into another world. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill was all seeing, so of course he saw when Ford was attacked. He just didn't act, or tell Mabel and Dipper. _Fordsy deserves it for not believing us. I just got to make sure… shit he's coming here. Shit shit shit._

“So hey guys! Wanna see something awesome? Let me show ya!” He distracted the twins, leading them to the upstairs, specifically the babies’ room. 

“What's up Bill did you change the wallpaper again?” Dipper asked. Mabel was hanging up the phone call with her friends to pay attention to what Bill wanted to show them. 

Instead of speaking he looked out the window at the back yard. Ford had been whisked away and he could still sense the creature getting closer. The house was on alert, throwing shingles and contorting the parts they weren’t in and the twins noticed when they heard it groan. Bill turned and his heart did this weird wrenching thing at the look on Dipper’s face. 

“Pine tree, you know all the secret passages and you have your staff. Listen, I need to go out there. The house can't hold it off forever by itself, and I need you and the twins to be safe.” He hugged Dipper close, then fell to his knees and kissed his belly. Dipper was about to protest so he stood and turned to Mabel grabbing her shoulders. “Keep him safe Star. Here. Don't do anything stupid.” He handed her a battle ax. “It does elemental damage so be careful.”

“I’ll come get you two when it’s safe. Don’t leave the safe room until I come. GOT IT YOU TWO?!” And with that Bill left the two go fight an unknown enemy. Dipper immediately tried to follow only for Mabel to hold him back. “Bill said to keep you safe so that's what I'm doing Mr. Reckless. Show me this secret passage and let's get going.” 

“But Mabel-”

“Sorry Dip-dop, we gotta go. Bill wouldn't have gone out there if it weren’t something he couldn't handle. Now show me the secret passages and let's get out of here Bill can always find us later.” She grabbed his hand and Dipper sighed. “Besides Dipper, think of the babies. What if you got hurt and -”

“Okay. Yeah, you’re right. I’m just worried about Bill. We don’t know what’s out there Mabel.” He shook his head and began walking toward the door. Mabel almost stopped him again, “It’s over here.” Dipper approached the door again and Mabel followed. When he opened it he muttered under his breath and it opened into an underground hallway. The walls and ceiling were uneven red dirt, lumpy in some places, and damp. The floor was metal, meaning they wouldn't have to worry about covering their tracks. Dipper led the way inside and made sure to shut the door behind them. On the back of the door were three lines of jumbled cipher text which he rearranged to form a coherent sentence. 

“Hold this for me Mabel.” Dipper handed her his staff, and both watched as the text formed into a box. It opened to reveal a map of the system they were in. They would have to be careful of Bill’s weird traps, madness pools, and other things, so Dipper took his staff and handed Mabel the map. “This is the key, avoid areas with squares on the map. Those are pools of pure madness and nightmares, the circles are booby traps, and the x’s are monsters Bill allows to live down here. Honestly they aren't bad but he forgets to feed them so it’s best avoid them.” 

“Dipper I can handle this, let's get-” Mabel was cut off by pounding on the door behind them. “Dipper… Bill can get in if he needs to right?” Her voice wavered and she readied her ax.

“Y-yeah. That’s not Bill. He created this passage he could certainly get in. Let’s go.” He grabbed Mabel’s hand and swiftly ran down the corridor. It was difficult with his swollen belly and aching ankles but Mabel quickly took point and led them around a corner. The pause gave them enough time to look at the map and plan their route. 

They could still hear the pounding and Dipper could smell a powerful magic in the air, almost similar to Bill’s magic but slightly different. When Bill did magic it smelled like smoke and burning fruit. This smelled smokey but also like cooking meat. He readied his staff and kept jogging. He had little to no clue where the passages all ended up, but he knew it would be somewhere much safe than the tunnels themselves. 

“Hey, bro-bro.” Mabel spoke quietly, just loud enough to get Dipper’s attention. “Why do think was in such a hurry earlier? Did he tell you anything about what could’ve been attacking?”

Dipper looked over his shoulder as they jogged.“He didn't tell me anything Mabel! That’s why I’m so worried. He didn't even hint as to what we could be up against and then he leaves you in charge and just… he just…” Dipper began to slow down, tears in his eyes making seeing things difficult. _Stupid hormones! Stupid Bill! Stupid tunnels! STUPID FUCKING THING ATTACKING!!!_

“Hey, bro-bro, calm down Bill will be okay. He probably didn't want to add any stress to you considering the babies. Just calm down and let’s go.” Mabel hugged Dipper and rubbed his back trying to calm him down. Dipper took deep breaths, telling himself he wasn't actually this upset it was all his hormones, and straightened. “There see, it’s going to be okay. Now lets-”

The sound of splintering wood filled the corridor and both twins froze. There was a roar of pain and Dipper briefly wondered if the initial curses and hexes had taken care of whatever was trying to get in. The sound of footsteps however, spurred Dipper into action so he grabbed Mabel’s arm and sprinted. _Left. Right. Pass two turns, then left again. THERE! The light!_ He shoved Mabel in front of himself and slammed a hand to the wall as he ran past. 

Bill had set it up so once they were close to the room one of them could activate a barrier and some extra traps. Okay “some” was no where near the amount of traps it activated. It pretty much made the main hallway inaccessible ENTIRELY. With that done he sprinted into the safe room and closed the door. 

It was a studio style apartment, a single decent sized room, a futon couch along one wall, a closet in the wall to it’s left housing blankets and pillows, on the right side of the couch was a bathroom with a shower, a TV on the wall across from it, with a radio and shelves upon shelves of movies next to it. The back wall held a bookshelf overflowing with canned food and baby formula, a small cooler held six one-gallon jugs of water, and the last wall had a small table with board games, card decks, all sorts of games. There was one last cupboard there with baby stuff like diapers, wipes, rash medicine, gas medicine, and blankets. Even an unassembled crib and mattress. It was practically it’s own room but still too small for a person to fit in comfortably. Next to that door was a clock, to keep track of time, and a calendar. In the floor were trap door style cubbies holding video games, cross words, and eating utensils. 

Mabel was panting, having already collapsed on the couch, and Dipper fell to his knees right where the door was. He gulped in air and leaned back against the wood. He could hear something outside, in the distance, screeching, explosions, squelching noises, the whoosh of fire, and whimpering. Bill’s traps were working, and he didn't have to worry because if it were Bill, he could’ve easily dispelled them. 

“Dipper, how’s...the… tummy?” Mabel panted from across the room. She gulped and stood shakily on her feet, coming to him. 

“They’re… They're fine… Just…” He placed her hand on his stomach where one of the twins were kicking. “They can feel… something isn’t right.” He shuddered. “There’s cups in the cupboard in the floor. It’s got a silver handle, ya can't miss it.” He was finally getting his breathing under control but his mouth was dry. 

Mabel only nodded and went to the kitchen area. She giggled. “There’s a microwave, three cupboards and is that an oven? IN THE FLOOR?!” She burst out laughing. Dipper couldn't help but to giggle himself. He was happy Mabel was here because he could feel his worry and fears in his mind. She was always a great distraction and she loved him dearly. 

The staff and ax were placed by the couch as the two enjoyed some canned raviolis and water. Mabel pulled out some fruit punch mix packets from her skirt pockets (she made them herself she was very proud) and made her water into what she called bearable. They watched some movies and eventually unfolded the couch out into a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'm hoping to focus some on Bill. Dipper and Mabel are going to be in that room a while.


	3. Demon Battle

Ford cursed under his breath as he floated aimlessly in a starry sky. He had no way of propelling himself anywhere, he had no food, no water, and he was still sleep deprived. He had no course, and no living things to talk to. It was almost maddening. A small image popped into view in front of him.

It was him. About a week ago, setting cameras up around the house Bill and Dipper shared. The image changed to him watching Bill from behind a tree. And again to him grilling Mabel for information. And again to him planting recording devices in her clothes without her knowing,before she went to see Dipper. 

“Your paranoia is commendable Stanford Pines, for it was you and you alone who fed my power.” A voice rumbled through the space. “Now I finally have what I need to extinguish the Cipher name all together.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill warped outside the house to meet the foe head on. Judging from the power he sensed, he had a good guess as to who it was. They were early though, meaning they found a way to gain more power in a hurry. There was only ever one demon who had a slim chance of getting the better of Bill. 

“Hello Bill.” Bill stared into the depths of a purple eye, the other covered with a square eye patch. In front of him was a slender man with considerable height, completely naked. His purple hair was cut into a prim bowl around his head and his skin was pure alabaster white. Like neon white. “It has been sometime since we were pitted against each other.”

“Oh yeah, last time we were together you were inhabiting a meat suit and holding up a throne of human agony while a sat comfortably on it. How was that experience Tad?” Bill snickered at the grimace his comment received.

“I’m not going to dignify that. Let us fight.” Tad split into multiple versions of himself, two went to pin Bill down while others charged forward. Of course Bill burned any that came close and the real Tad grew arms to try and combat Bill’s growing rage. Bill himself was growling and baring teeth and contorting his body to accommodate the demon powers coming through his blood.

Lightning and fire danced through the air. Shingles and pieces of wood were thrown from the house in the background and flurries of physical attacks were ringing through the trees. It seemed as if they were purposefully dragging it out, when suddenly Tad began to laugh. Purple glowed beneath his paper skin, making his veins look like a glowing road map of California. His eye was pulsating a purple glow as he glared at Bill. 

Bill went through all the moves he knew in his head, debating which would be best to counter what Tad had coming. The power coming off of him in waves was slightly disorientating to Bill when he sensed it. Some of Tad’s clones had made it into the house… Bill growled low in his throat and charged his magic. 

His form reverted to a triangle, his eye turned black and he radiated his energy in waves to make a shield. It would exhaust his power if he wasn't careful but he was hoping to end this quick. Once the bubble was in place, Bill manipulated it to protrude and stab towards Tad. 

“Clever mate you have Cipher. But how quick is he?” Tad taunted. “Must be slowed down by his belly. Is that..twins?” He chuckled and Bill made to stab him again. Tad warped to behind him. “So many traps. It’s like you were expecting me old friend.”

Bill allowed many of his spikes to protrude and one managed to hit Tad through his shoulder. Bill held it and allowed his blue fire to spread all over the bubble. Before the fire could reach him Tad’s own fire took over his form and he burned up, blowing away in the wind. Bill was very tempted to try and catch him, but he remembered Dipper inside the house with Mabel and took off towards it, his form shifting back to human on the way. He ran inside to go tell them it was safe again, however as soon as he entered the house everything changed. “Thought I ran away huh Cipher? How conceited of you to assume a simple three side could scare a square into leaving battle with a prick.” Tad materialized above Bill’s head.

“Well considering how limited your magic is I assumed your dick had similar restraints.” Bill taunted back. He was inwardly worried though, he could tell Strange had turned the house into a maze but he had no clue whether Pine tree or Shooting Star were still inside.

“Careful three side, this maze is my own design, and somewhere in there is your mate. I may be unable to get into the room he has trapped himself in, however I can surround it on all sides by explosives. Have fun finding your way through this. And before you try smashing it, remember. Explosives.” Tad chuckled at his seeming smart solution, Bill rolled his eye. “You’ll play by my rules here.”

Bill rolled his eye and stepped into the maze. He tried to focus on his bond with Dipper, tried to summon himself to the boy. Nothing. He sighed. _Of fucking course there’s nothing._ He could sense multiple creatures, magical traps, and the maze itself was rearranging itself constantly. 

“I suppose I should go over the rules.” Tad floated along behind him as Bill began trying to find his way though. “No breaking the maze itself. No summoning him here or yourself there. No magically warping to the door, and lastly, NO WEAPONS other than your magic. Have fun.~” With that Tad left Bill alone.

Bill wandered for a while, taking lefts and rights he sensed were safe. He was avoiding the beasts for now, hoping Tad wouldn't be sadistic enough to put one close to his mate. It was in vain he knew but it he got to angry he would break the rules. He thought about using his magic to mark the walls of areas he already explored, but with the maze shifting constantly it would confuse him further. He stopped for a moment and came up with a better idea. He spread his magic and marked the piece of corridor he stood in. If this piece moved he would know, hopefully the room holding Dipper didn't shift and it was just the journey there that did. 

Bill never kept track of time but he was sure it had been hours since he began his walk. It was feeling pointless. Marking halls, tracking the corners he turned, and avoiding monsters. So he decided to stop avoiding the fights. Dipper’s room was probably behind at least one room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper paced. He could still hear whatever was outside the door trying to get closer. However, what was really bothering him was that he couldn’t sense Bill. Mabel was doing her best to keep Dipper occupied but his mind kept wandering to Bill, and the more he thought of Bill the more stressed he became. The more stressed he became, the more the babies kicked. His mind was an endless spiral of worry and the noises outside the door, continually getting louder, were not helping. It had been a whole twenty four hours since Bill had made them take refuge here and there was no sign of them leaving anytime soon. In fact the sounds outside were pretty much proof that Bill wasn't anywhere close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you have no clue where you're going with a story but you know you can just keep typing and something will happen! Or have friends throw things at papers and use those ideas.


	4. Suspense

Dipper couldn't sleep, he was barely eating, and he was zoning out more and more. Mabel tried distracting him, and he was grateful for when she was successful, but more and more he was consumed with worry. They hadn't heard anything from Bill in five days according to the clock and calendar. Mabel kept insisting that everything was alright, and Bill was just making 100% sure that the coast was clear before he let them out, but Dipper still worried. 

Sometimes at night when Mabel slept and Dipper paced he could hear something scratch at the door and it was driving him crazy. Whatever was outside the room on the first few nights was close. Dipper could tell from the sound of traps going off that there weren't protective layers left between them and this room. He was hoping they would’ve given up, but it seemed as if the supply of them was endless. He also knew there had to be more than one. Bill had assured him when he set all this up that if there were one enemy it would certainly take care of them no matter WHAT they were.

Dipper was pacing again. Mabel was sleeping. He heard the usual scratching and grabbed his staff. Paranoia creeping through his system, he stepped to the couch, shielding Mabel with his body. That when something new happened. **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

“Dipper let me in!” It was Bill’s voice. “Open the door!” The knocking was becoming more aggressive and Dipper held tight onto his staff. “Dipper please?!”

Mabel woke up behind Dipper. “Dip Dop! Let Bill in!” She moved to answer the door but Dipper pulled her back.

“Mabel that isn't Bill!” He yanked her arm back and stood in front of her. “Bill could get in if he were out there! He made this room!” He held his staff at the ready, like Bill had taught him.

“Dipper please! There are things out here!” The fake Bill cried. A few things clicked in Dipper’s brain.

“Mabel, he never calls me by my name, it’s always Pine tree! And besides why isn't he calling out to you? Bill knows you’re in here. Lastly, think about it Bill sent us here to be safe. Why would he want us to open the door if there was still danger out there?” Dipper spoke over his shoulder to her in a hushed voice. Mabel looked at him, the dark circles under his eyes and his paleness made her worry, but he was right. Mabel took a second one, then grabbed her ax.

It was hours of fake Bill pounding on the door and crying out for Dipper to help him, driving both twins up a wall. Then before they could start screaming at the fake Bill to stop, the impostor changed tactics. The sound of Bill’s scream filled the room and both twins ducked their heads, covering their ears. The door was pounded on to the point the hinges rattled and blood began to pool under it. 

Dipper froze. He felt tears prick his eyes and Mabel moved out from behind him. She was about to open the door when they heard a whisper. “Mason… Mason… new Cipher… Open the door.” It was hushed to the point they almost missed it, but Mabel stopped. “I promise it will be quick. The Cipher name must die, and right now, I have three easy targets in one room. JUST. OPEN. THE. DOOR.” The last four words were impossibly loud and punctuated by the slam of something metal on the door.

Dipper sank down, his legs unable to curl you his chest because of his belly. He kept telling himself he was safe in there as long the door was closed. Mabel slouched down next to him and began rubbing his back. Both never let go of their weapons. They were scared to the point neither of them could sleep. 

Mabel turned on the radio to drown out the noise of whispering and both sat next to each other on the bed. Mabel was eventually able to relax some but Dipper was still clinging to his staff. He winced and almost panicked when he felt something wet drip down his leg…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill had been wandering through the maze for what felt like forever. He had slain several beasts from the Nightmare realm and was tempted to just break all the rules Tad had set. At this point he was getting exhausted. He had been using physical attacks rather than his magic in an attempt to save up in case of an actual tough enemy.

He was using his magic to keep track of changes in the maze, and over the time he had been wandering he discovered two areas that never shifted. He was searching the walls all around the area to see if he could find the door to Dipper’s safe room with little success. He had managed to find a door knob, but the door itself was behind a stone wall.

He swept a hand over it and tried to figure out how to get in. “You know Cipher, dispelling the wall will break our deal.” Tad teased from behind. Bill growled but continued to ignore him, “You know I remember what happened to you after your little stunt Three Side. How weak you were. How easily the Square Legion was able to catch you. All your power spent and weakened from lack of deals. Why they felt the need to make ANY exceptions in your sentence is beyond me.”

“Cocky bastards, thought that it was impossible for a Pines to bleed on my statue.” Bill grinned. “They swooped in after the battle was over and tried to credit for defeating something they couldn't hope to contain, They made a deal with me, feeling too confident for their own good.” Bill giggled.

“You were supposed to die. They knew that your followers had turned, and that the Pines despised you at the time. They were hoping the other criminals you associated with and the Pines would annihilate you. My real question is how the hell did you not only dupe the Square Legion, then win over most of the Pines, and proceed to retake all the dimensions you lost? On top of that you BRED with one of the Pines?!” Tad smirked. “Surely you know that can’t stand.”

Bill turned, his eye red, “What are you going to do about it?” He asked Tad, his voice mixing to a chorus as he stepped toward the square. 

Tad whimpered and backed up. He looked at Bill for a few seconds before he spoke carefully. “They loaned me their power, and helped me find a human with paranoia strong enough to feed myself… I am to eradicate all those with the Cipher name.”


	5. Too Much Stress

Bill lunged at Tad. He never agreed to not beating the shit out of Tad so hell with it all. Tad hit the wall hard, and Bill didn’t let up, and forced his head back into the wall again and again. He used his magic to physically restrain him so he wouldn’t struggle and used his strength to beat the brains out of his head. He didn’t hold back at all. If he was going for this, he may as well make sure Tad does not get back up. 

It was a huge expenditure of magic to restrain a square but it was worth it. Once he was sure the other was unconscious and his face was damn near unrecognizable, Bill stopped. He stepped back triumphantly, panting, he reached down slowly, AND BURNED THE BODY. Bill took a second to rest, and regain as much as strength as he could.

He then turned and used what he could spare of his magic to float about the maze and solve it. He cackled crazily as he rose above the crumbling maze, now destroying itself without its creator. The only reason he hadn't done this sooner was because of his deal with Tad, and the fact Tad was hidden so well. Tad had poofed away the second he had given Bill the rules. While walking however, Bill found many loopholes to get to his husband and sister in law faster. Most of which included Tad, and Bill had no clue where to look. Now however, it was taken care of. He knew that in order to actually be rid of Tad for real he would need to banish him, but this at least gave him time to find Dipper and Mabel. 

He easily found the room and recalled his human form. He placed the room back where he had originally created it and immediately opened the door.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper cried out in pain, his screams drowning out anything on that could’ve been other side of the door. Mabel was by his side fussing over him and trying to figure out what was wrong. “I- AGHHH I think I’m…. going into labor…” Dipper said between panting breaths. He cried out in pain as another contraction ripped through him. Mabel began to panic, and tried to find something to put water in, a washcloth, and towels. 

Dipper screamed out again. "How are you going into labor?! I thought you weren't due for another month!?" Mabel yelled as she rushed around.

"Well, the babies say I'm due NOW!" He yelled back. Then he swore. "Stress. It was probably all my stress." He panted. "The traps, monster, hearing what could've been Bill dying, and Bill!" He grunted as it felt like the pain let up for a second. “Bill, I am never going to forgive you for not being here!” He moved carefully to the bed as Mabel tried to gather up things they could need. Scissors to cut the cord, a shallow tub of water and washcloth to wash off the bodily fluids, lots of towels for cleanup, and a small blanket from the baby closet. Dipper grunted and screamed again.

“Dipper I need to check if their head is-”

“You are NOT looking down there!” Dipper yelled, eyes wide with surprise. He had cut off Mabel but she only huffed. “Get a mirror.” Mabel shook her head.

“You can't do this yourself! We don't even know if you’re dilated enough for them to come out!” She tried to force him to lay back on the bed but he struggled against her, before another contraction forced him to cry out and fall back. 

“Well you are NOT looking!” He yelled trying to stop her. The two were so busy trying to argue they missed the sound of the door opening and closing.

“Pine tree! I’m so happy to-...” Bill walked in with his arms wide ready to hug and hold his Sapling, but stopped when he saw the picture before him. Dipper, in one of the maternity dresses Mabel had helped him pick, laid on the bed with his legs propped up and many pillows behind him making him sit up. Mabel beside him, hands on his shoulders. Both drenched in sweat as they turned to look at him with panicked faces.

“BILL!!! THE BABIES ARE COMING!” Both twins screamed at once. Dipper had screamed it in pain and Mabel in worry and slight relief. Bill stared for a second before he snapped into action. 

“Star, stand back, and open the baby’s cupboard. I need the yellow bag on the top shelf.” He said in an authoritative manner. He grabbed an apron from the kitchen and washed his hands. “Pine tree, lay back and breathe. I'm going to put a couple towels under you okay?” He returned and grabbed two towels from the pile had been smart enough to grab and pushed them under Dipper’s rear.

“Where have ….. Where were you?” Dipper said between pants. He squeezed the cushion below him as another painful contraction made him tense up and cry out.

Bill tutted at him. “Relax Sapling, you can yell at me later. Right now let's worry about the babies.” Bill soothed. He could tell Dipper wanted to argue but the pain made him hold off. Mabel handed Bill the bag he had asked for and Bill took out two bottles of colorful lotion-like smear. “I made these months ago just in case. This one will dilate you, making this easier.” He rubbed the one that looked like pink cotton candy around Dipper’s hole. “Normally they’d have to give you something but this is a strong muscle relaxant so a smear will do. Now this purple one will help with the pain. I gotta rub it on your forehead, since it absorbs into the brain.” He took a big gob and rubbed it onto Dipper’s sweaty forehead, right over the birthmark. 

Mabel stood back and took Dipper’s hand. Bill immediately separated them. “Three fingers, Star, unless you want a broken hand.” He went to look between Dipper’s legs and Mabel gave her brother three fingers to squeeze. Dipper was a rambling mess, still sweat covered as he was guided through the whole ordeal. Bill pulled out a little dropper looking thing from the bag. “This is to suck any fluid in their nose out, making it easier to breathe.”

Mabel gasped when Bill handed her the first crying baby to wash off. He had her wrap the end of the cord in special tape from his bag and swaddle it carefully in a pink blanket. He guided Dipper through the next and again handed it to Mabel to wash and swaddle. She set one carefully back in Bill’s arms and held the other. The one in Bill’s arms stopped crying when he began cooing to it and Mabel felt a bit jealous (but of course they weren’t her children so it made sense). Bill just threw the towels under Dipper away as soon as the afterbirth came out, and everyone could relax. He also set another towel down there in case the lining decided to come out so it wouldn't make a bloody mess.

Dipper made grabby motions at the little girl in Mabel’s arms and she giggled as she handed it to him. He began humming, since his vocal cords were wrecked and it stopped crying as well. Bill chuckled and sat beside him on the bed. Mabel sat on the other side. Dipper looked at both his baby girls and smiled. He let one take his finger in its fist and began tearing up. Bill chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“I-i’m still mad at you.” Dipper said, voice raspy. Mabel got him some water before retaking her place. He sniffled as he played with his daughter. He noticed a tuft of orangish yellow hair on her head. The other had some brown hair on her head and held Bill’s finger tight. Bill noticed him looking and smiled. He handed the baby to Dipper and kissed his forehead. The sight of Dipper holding both babies did things to his heart and made him feel very possessive. 

“I suppose I should tell you what happened now hmm?” Bill asked as he moved to grab some diapers. Dipper nodded and rested his head back. Mabel giggled to his right and he looked at where she was pointing. 

“Dipper, she’s adorable. Look at her eyes.” She gasped. In Dipper’s arms, one baby had her eyes open, which was peculiar enough, but her eyes were two different colors. One was brown like Dipper’s the other was like Bill’s. It had a slit rather than an iris and pupil, however instead of yellow, her eye was orange. Mabel gasped again and pointed to the other one. “They both have special eyes!” The other girl had a brown eye and her other eye was very light pink. Both babies smiled up at Dipper and he began crying. Bill chuckled and sat back down. 

“Well, what should we name them?” He asked amused as he began putting a diaper on the one with a pink eye. 

“I was thinking, My family usually sticks to names that sound similar, Mason and Mabel, Stanley and Stanford… Maybe we could go with something like that.” Dipper said as he continued to play with the little one in his arms, before Bill traded him.

“OH! How about something like Lilly and Milly. Or, Maria and Mary?!” Mabel asked. Dipper smiled. 

“What do you think Bill?” He asked. Bill switched him babies and began putting a diaper on the orange yellow baby. “I kind of like Milly and Lilly… Sounds alike and keeps in line with your name too.”

“That's all well and good, but which is which?” Bill asked. He leaned down and gently kissed the baby’s forehead. “I think this one should be Lilly. Look at her hair, so much like a flower. And that one can be Milly, since she looks more like you and your name starts with an M.” 

Dipper smiled. “Right. Now then, tell me what took you so long and why you almost missed welcoming our babies to the world? And when can we leave this room?!" He was still smiling and voice was still coming and going, but his tone told Bill no lying and no getting out of this.


	6. Background

Tad growled as he floated outside the room Bill had gone inside moments earlier. He called upon the human he captured and began feeding off the paranoia and negative feelings. It was a strong influx of power, but still not enough to make another body. The human he was using was easily scared and as long as he kept flooding the human’s mind with images of Cipher and his own nephew the past few days the anger and guilt would always feed him. 

It was an easy spell the second dimensioners had taught him, mostly reserved for those of use to them. A certain Chet had personally loaned him enough power to perform it. His memories swam as he remembered his deal with the Square Legion. “Kill Cipher. Kill everything that has his name, then we can give enough power to join us. You’ll never want anything again because you’ll be like us.” The promise of power had lured Tad away to fighting a demon he could never beat before.

Though the only reason he was here was because the Legion in all their cockiness and overconfident narcissism, had made Bill a deal. They promised him if one of the Pines family bled on his statue they would grant him his powers back, since they had locked them away from him when he was weakened from being erased. However until that day, Bill had to personally rebuild a few dimensions he had destroyed and serve as their whipping boy. In other words, whenever they got bored, they could whatever they wanted to him.

It was great on the Legion’s end because who didn't want to punish the demon that had destroyed so many lives? But it also sucked because, well, they underestimated Bill and the Pines. So when the time did come… Before they released him, and his power, they had bound both to the Pines boy who released him. It was hard, and could only be done while he was weakened, but all four sides of the Square Legion joined magic to do it, in hopes it would either settle Bill out, or kill him. 

So when he was released from his bond, very much still wild and alive, they called Tad. He was already living close by at the time as a human with the same name, so it was convenient for all involved if he took care of Cipher. The issue was he had spent so long as a human he had very little power left. Chet had been the one to fix to that, loaning him power and teaching him to feed. Even helped him find a good human to excite. 

Now however, his body was destroyed by that damn three sided idiot and he was stuck in between the world and the mindscape. He shuddered, and tried to think of what to do until his power returned to max levels. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill swore again as the hammer connected with his thumb again. Behind him Dipper snickered and Mabel laughed, each holding a baby in their arms. Dipper was feeding the little half demons special formula Bill had made for them. Bill had volunteered to put together the two cribs so the babies could sleep in their own beds while everyone else who needed sleep could use the futon. 

It wasn't going well, and he couldn't use his magic because he had used most of it to replace all the traps and protective barriers Tad had busted through. He had gotten a giggle from that thought, the only way Tad had to get through them was to go head on, meaning, he was most likely cursed and hexed for the next 2 millenia. 

But that also meant more work for Bill because now he had to redo all of that. AND explain to the others why they still couldn't leave. Or why he couldn't at least make the room any larger. Or why he hadn't put the protective charms in this room, in the house. So he answered them in order.

“We can't leave because he isn't dead, he will be back and next time escape won't be so easy. As for making this bigger, I can’t, the spells only cover a certain range and amplifiers don't work on them. Which is also partially the reason I didn’t put them in the house, not to mention they clash with certain spells. It just would’ve been too much or too dangerously unstable to put them there. It was better to have spells against harmful humans and other beings from dimensions rather than something like Tad himself. The chances of one of the inhabitants of dimensions I conquered and devoured coming to hurt you were greater than Tad coming anyway.” He explained. 

“So then, what now? All three of us live here until he’s gotten bored?” Dipper asked sarcastically. Bill sighed and tested the crib he had put together. 

“Eventually I can go get rid of him, but a human has to banish him. So I’ll need Star to come with me.” Bill moved to begin on the other crib. He felt Dipper about to protest. “And before you say it! YOU and NOT going. One of us needs to stay here with Lilly and Milly. Besides Star will be fine, I’ll protect her if it makes you feel better, besides, lets not forget…” He paused and looked at Mabel. “She’s the Queen of Destruction and the Alpha twin.” 

Mabel squealed in response and nodded. “I’ll be fine Dipper! I can kick their butts anyday!” 

“But for now! Let’s relax and try to get comfy here okay? I have two baby demons to raise and a husband to kiss. This chaos is what I want to enjoy right now.” Bill finished the crib and took Milly from Mabel’s arms. “By the way, Sapling, have you seen Milly’s birthmark?” 

Dipper looked up at Bill and watched as Bill exposed Milly’s stomach. There around where her belly button would be after the tape and cord went away was a smaller version of Dipper’s birthmark. Bill chuckled at the look on Dipper’s face. “Now I have a big Dipper and Little Dipper!” He laughed. “It’s rare but it probably has to do with the magic. You wanted twins, so when they split to form, one formed your mark. While the other…” He trailed off and gestured for Dipper to check her. 

He found it on the bottom of her foot, a small triangle. “Has mine!” He chuckled. Although, I wonder which is easier to hide and which will take after me.” He smirked. “Maybe they’ll both be wild and you’ll be the closest thing to normal our family has!” He laughed. 

“Not funny! Oh god, I hope they both take after me and help me keep you from causing trouble.” Dipper paused. “... So which one of us are they going to call dad?”

“I figured I could be dad and you could be mom considering I pumped them in ya!” Bill laughed at his own joke. 

“I read in a fanfiction once where rather than two daddies, one was dad and the other was papa.” Mabel said. “I kind of like that concept.”

“Dipper stared for a second at his twin before nodding. “I agree. I wanna be Papa. You can be Dad.” He said blushing. 

“Sapling why are you still embarrassed? We are married with kids!” Bill snickered. “Is it because you're thinking about that time we roleplayed and you called me-?”

“Shut UP!” Dipper buried his face in the baby’s belly and blew. It made a soft fart noise and the Lilly giggled. Mabel laughed at Dipper’s red face and Bill snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know I clicked on one story today, one. And it was the bee movie script... now I'm afraid to click any other things because it's April fool's day and I forgot. 
> 
> Have another chapter guys. Love my readers. 
> 
> Also has a pirate au in mind, idk though. If I do write that I might only update it once a week.


	7. Fluff

Dipper moved from the futon to the cribs in the other corner. Neither baby was awake, and he was thankful for that, but he couldn't keep himself from wanting to be close to them. It was like no matter what he did he just couldn't leave them alone. It was as if he had some instinct that made him want to be with and protect his babies.

“You know Sapling, you should sleep. We agreed that their my responsibility while the sun is down, and you get them in the day.” Bill said quietly so as not wake the twins or Mabel. He swept up behind Dipper and wrapped an arm around him so he could pull them flush to each other. Once Dipper had his back right to Bill’s chest he let his head roll back to his shoulder.

“I know, but I’ve operated with less sleep.” Dipper sighed contented for once. He closed his eyes and relaxed into his demon. “I don't ever want to let them go. I have been thinking a lot Bill, what could happen to us if something goes wrong with you and this Tad person? Will they develop powers they can't control? How can I-?” 

Bill chuckled effectively cutting Dipper off and making him pout. “You worry too much Sapling.” He kissed Dipper’s warm cheek. “Tad is weak right now, I honestly shouldn't procrastinate on this, but I just want to stay here with you and my little monsters.” Bill let his form crack and two tentacles slipped out to tickle the babies’ small button noses. 

“Bill, do they age faster than normal babies?” Dipper asked as he caressed the tentacle closest to him. He was even more spaced out than normal, his hormones finally settling mostly and the bliss of having Bill near him finally brought his rational mind back to him. Bill smirked and moved his tentacles to caress Dipper’s face and his stomach. 

Granted Dipper planned to follow Bill and Mabel when the time came to banish Tad, but Bill didn't need to know that. And the whole, “Still getting over pregnancy” sucked. He had a chubby tummy that came with having two kids, and the worst part was the bleeding. Nobody ever tells anyone, that that after you pop out two kids you still have to shed the lining and stuff inside, and since Bill had given him one magically… it was like getting a period on steroids… and he never had a period. He was just going by how Mabel described it when she found out clots the size of baseballs were leaving his body.

“Well, it’s different for every half being. That’s why they’re so frowned upon, you never what traits they’re going to get from which parent. They could age like me, and be adults tomorrow, or like you and take 18 years! Worse yet, we don't know when their powers will develop, how intense that will be, or if they even have them. I can tell from holding them they both have power because I’m a being of pure energy, but it’s hard to tell how much exactly. The capping point is usually a match with the more magically inclined mate, but with me having infinite stores…. Well it’s not far-fetched to say one could be on-par with me.” Bill clarified.

“What did I get myself into?” Dipper playfully whined, his voice a breathy whisper. “So you’re telling me YOU,” He turned in Bill’s arms to face him. “Are clueless as to what I am to expect.” Dipper glared at him but Bill knew he didn't mean it, and even if he did Bill found him to be an angry kitten. 

“Isn’t the wonder of what’s to come more fun?” Bill whispered. Dipper’s face pinched together and he frowned. Bill finally allowed his tentacles to creep back inside himself.

“That’s what you went with? I thought you always hated people because humans are innately afraid of the unknown?” Dipper teased back quietly. Dipper turned around as soon as he heard Milly stir, and Bill peaked over his shoulder to check on her as well. Dipper moved first, shrugging off Bill’s hold and moving to the crib to peer over at her. 

“She’s alright Sapling.” Bill cooed as he moved to peer over the crib too. “Go ahead back to sleep, I’ll watch our little princesses of weirdness.” Bill held Dipper close and kissed his forehead as he tried to direct Dipper to the bed. “Tomorrow Star and I will kick ass and we will be back by the time you put Little Dipper and Princess Triangle down for their first nap.” Dipper chuckled at their new nicknames.

Dipper sighed and allowed Bill to lead him to the futon bed. Once Bill had him laid down Dipper let himself relax and fall asleep. Bill stayed up, watching the babies, and using a slight magic spell to sense when something was wrong, and fixing it before they could cry and wake up the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I was getting tired of doom and gloom I'm doing ahead so I wanted to write a short fluffy chapter for fun


	8. To Battle!

Mabel grabbed the ax from beside the couch and looked over at Dipper and Bill. She smiled and stepped toward them, thrusting herself in the middle of their goodbyes. “Come on you guys! Bill’s not going to die in a war! We are going to go banish a demon before he gets too strong and then we will be back for lots of fun with the newest twins!” 

Dipper sighed once more. “Just be careful both of you… We will be waiting here for you to get home. Is there anything else I need to know?” He looked at Bill, trying to hide the melancholy he was feeling, so as not to worry his dream demon, but he knew Bill read him like an open book. 

Bill extended his hands to the babies in Dipper’s arms, picking each one up and kissing it’s forehead. Once both were placed safely in their Papa’s arms he wrapped a hand around their wrists. He carefully took, Milly’s left and Lilly’s right, wrists in each of his hands and allowed a little of his magic to create something rather helpful. Around each wrist appeared a bracelet. Milly’s was a beaded thing centered around charm of her birthmark in a soft blue, similar to the pine tree from Dipper’s hat, and it was adorned in beautiful triangular golden beads. Each triangle had rounded edges so as not to hurt her, and each held one of his eyes, the elastic was carefully sized so as not to dig into her. Lilly’s was a charm chain centered around a gold triangle charm with rounded sides dangling down from the golden chain, the charms surrounding it from every other link was a blue pine tree again with rounded edges, with an eye in the top part of the stacked triangles. 

“That should keep whatever powers that may develop while I’m away subdued. Stay safe Pine tree, and you too my little princesses. Take it easy on your Papa while Daddy’s away.” Bill turned to leave, no more kisses or hugs, this was already sappy enough. He grabbed Mabel by the arm and pulled the door shut behind him. He frowned as he stopped just outside.

“What-” Mabel was cut off by a hand over her mouth as Bill shut her up. He turned back and grabbed the door with his other hand. He pulled it off the wall and stuck it in his pocket as he turned back to her. She was gaping at the wall where the door once was. “Why did you do that?”

“We both know Pine tree won't stay in there if we leave him an exit. I don't want to risk it.” He said vaguely as he began walking away. “Now let’s discuss what we need to do.” He quickly changed the subject as they walked back through the halls of odd dirt corridors that Mabel had originally ran through with Dipper when they made their grand escape. 

“What’s the plan Triangle Man?!” She yelled excitedly, carefully trailing after Bill like a baby duck following its mother. Bill stopped abruptly to turn to her, irritation evident in his face. 

“If you were anyone else, I’d punish you cruelly and unusually for calling me that. Luckily for you, Pine tree would never forgive me for that. So, that in mind, don’t call me that.” He said matter of factly. “The plan, anyway, is this. We need to summon him, he won't be able to leave until you make a deal with him, which you will not do, and you will keep him busy for me.”

“How will I keep him busy?” Mabel asked her head tilted like a puppy. The ax in her hand now thrown over her shoulder, resting there. It honestly wasn't too heavy, just big for her. 

“Easy. Talk. You’re good at that, just talk to him and ask questions. While you distract him, I will prepare something to keep him in place. Once he’s locked in place, I need you to read an incantation from one of my books, I’ll give it to you and help with pronunciation, to seal him away.” Bill finally reached the door out and opened it slowly, unsurprised at how the house reacted to him. 

Mabel flinched when she heard the house rock and groan. She was slow to slip past the threshold and Bill almost wanted to pull her along. Once she was inside pieces of wallpaper peeled off the wall beside them and wrapped around both like arms. Bill sighed and shrugged the house’s hug off while Mabel snuggled into the stiff paper around her shoulders. Bill turned back to see her giggling and shook his head. 

He left her there to go to the library. He walked in and immediately summoned the book he needed from its shelf. He flipped through and marked the page he needed before returning to Mabel. She was still being held in the house’s wallpaper embrace and he whistled loud to get her attention. The house retreated to its normal state and Mabel pouted at him. He waved the book in his hand at her "This is what you need." She opened her hands as if asking him to toss it to her. 

So he did. And accidentally hit her in the face. She rubbed her nose and glared at him, somehow it was more intimidating than Dipper and he shrugged with a smirk. “That was unnecessary and rude to do to someone who is helping you.” 

“And considering what Tad will do to your brother if you don’t help, I’d say you can handle it.” Bill grinned as she opened the book. He watched her try to say the words and giggled as she tripped over EVERY syllable. “Star, stop. First of all we don't want to accidentally seal me off. Second of all I can help with pronunciation.”

"Oh. Wait! What if we accidentally seal you while we do this? Is that possible?” She asked anxiously. She jumped up and ran over to him. “I don't want to accidentally-”

“Simmer down Star.” Bill made a motion with his arms as if he were pushing her away even though he didn't touch her. “It only works on who you're aiming at, however with me being the only demon here now, there’s nobody else for you to aim at. Now then come with me.” 

Mabel talked a mile a minute as she allowed the dream demon to pull her through the house. When they arrived in the living room he pushed her so she flopped on the couch. “Now then, we need to switch your ax. That one is great for normal fights, but we need to give you something special for Tad.” He turned to the cupboard and pulled out a slightly smaller ax, something more fitting Mabel’s body size and handed it to her. It was a lovely and shiny bronze, the handle wrapped in a soft brown leather and it seemed perfect for her hands. The pommel at the end was an odd shade of red and helped balance it out.

“Well this awesome.” She said as she stood and gave it a few practice swings, facing away from Bill of course. “What does it do? Does sit suck out souls? Does it cleave the wind?”

“In reverse order no, and kind of?” He said. “See it's similar to a soul jar. It will suck out a soul and contain it in the reliquary at the bottom. I doubt it will destroy it and I doubt it will hold Tad long, but it should be enough for us to finish the spell.”

“When do we start?!” Mabel asked excitedly.

“Now.” Bill said seriously.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper pulled out a small tub made for babies and set it in the regular tub. He pulled out some baby shampoo and soap, two washrags, diapers, clothes, and some baby powder. He carefully filled it with water only slightly hotter than room temperature, he only filled it so it was just enough to fill the bottom and not reach above their stomachs. He planned to leave once they were clean and fed. He was surprised at how well behaved both were in the water and couldn't stop himself from smiling when they both giggled at him. 

He couldn't help but admit they were both aging slightly faster than human children, but not quite as fast demons. His heart melted as he played with them in the water, careful to keep them above the water level and once they were done, he dried them off one at a time. Then he fed them both and laid them down for a nap. He went over to the door and tried to turn the handle… It wasn't real. He gasped and nearly screamed at the top of his lungs before reminding himself of the babies he just put to sleep. 

The door was painted on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys losing interest? Is there anything I can do to keep this interesting? Longer chapters? More dialogue? LESS DIALOGUE?


	9. Tad Why you so hard to banish

Bill tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Teaching Mabel the pronunciation, and showing her how to make the circle was harder than he thought. She didn't seem to take these things like her brother. Once they finally got it place they were set to summon Tad and he had Mabel get into position. The circle was in place, “Alright, I’ll start my part of the trap then go ahead and say the incantation as soon as I start.” 

“Okay.” Mabel said as she nodded. Bill started his part of the trap, and Mabel began immediately after. They both began glowing, and soon Mabel stopped when Tad popped up.

“Hello. What is it you would like?” Tad asked instinctively. He whipped around in surprise when he heard Bill chanting and gasped. “This is a trap?!” 

“And you can’t leave ‘til we make a deal!” Mabel shouted. She held her ax in one hand and Tad turned back to her.

“What do you want?” He asked somewhat frantically. He stared at her and waited as she raised a hand to her chin. She hummed in fake thought, and he began trying to claw the barrier holding him in the circle. 

Bill moved his hands and pointed at Tad. Mabel’s eyes began glowing bright yellow as she began involuntarily chanting with Bill. Both glowed brightly as Tad groaned and sunk to the floor. He made a few scratches and when the chanting and glowing reached an apex… nothing happened. 

Mabel gasped as her body came back into her control and Bill glared at Tad from the corner. “You bastard. You countered it.” He growled. Mabel looked at Tad and raised her ax. “Star, no. He’’ll-” He paused as Mabel brought the ax down on Tad, and it bounced off, sending her flying into a wall. Luckily the house liked her and bowed the wall in like a baseball glove to catch her gently. “Do that.” Bill finished with an exasperated sigh. 

“Well, I didn’t know.” She said angrily. She stood again and grabbed her ax from it’s place on the floor. She stood beside the summoning circle and Bill moved closer as well. “What now Bill?” She asked. Tad stood.

“Now you let me go if you have no intentions of making a deal with me.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper rubbed his eyes as he woke up again. Milly had a tummy ache and woke up every few hours, meaning she woke up Lilly and Dipper. He had tried everything, gas drops, rubbing her tummy, more milk, burping, and even changing her diaper. Nothing was working and he was going crazy. Lilly would wake up crying for no reason after Milly began wailing and Dipper would put her back to sleep with cuddles and kisses. Milly would continue crying until either the pain went away or something worked.

He was bouncing her in his arms and pacing from the kitchen to the card table. He decided to leave Lily out there and give Milly a bath. Hopefully warm water would make her feel better. He missed Bill at moments like these. He was sure it hadn't even been a full day since he left, but it felt like everything was going wrong. 

He poured the water and laid Milly in it. He onesie was set on the bathroom counter, a fresh diaper next to it and a soft baby towel. She laid in the water, curiously looking up at him, about ready to cry again. He hushed her and took her little hand, comfortingly rubbing circles on her stomach. 

He noticed the faint glow of her bracelet and moved it closer for inspection, still careful not to let her slouch in the water. The beads seemed to be giving off a glow to match their color and once he got a good look he could see swirls inside. He had a new idea. It wasn't a tummy ache, it was her powers wanting out.

“So you take after Daddy huh?” He spoke softly. He kissed her forehead. “Guess that means you better tell him to hurry up. Where ever he is.”

He took her out of the water and began drying her off. Surely it was best to just let the pain run its course, he couldn't do anything about it, and the one who could was nowhere to be seen. He put her diaper on and left off the onesie hoping it would make her feel a little better. He spent the rest of the night holding her and bouncing her. 

“SHH. Please, Milly just calm down. It’s going to be okay, Papa is here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I got the flu, thats where yesterdays chapter is. At the doctor's office with all my time. I'm trying guys.


	10. Taken

Bill growled low in his throat as he glared at the square demon. He stood protectively in front of Mabel so as to shield her from anything Tad might scheming. Of course, she didn't like that but he knew his lovely hubby would kill him if something happened to her. Tad was merely glaring, it had been the three of them just glaring at each other for a good five minutes before he broke the silence.

“If you have no need of a deal with me, perhaps we can reach some kind of agreement. I’d like to get on with my mission, and I’m sure you’d like to get back to your brother and return your great uncle safely. So just turn over Bill. Set the ax down and walk.” Tad said aggressively. He looked Mabel in the eye.

“What do you mean ‘return your great uncle safely,’ Tad?” Bill said slowly, his voice straining not to turn into a growl. Mabel shoved past him and glared at Tad.

“What did you do to my Grunkle?” She shouted, raising the ax behind her shoulder. Tad merely smirked and began tapping his nose rhythmically. “Tell me or I swear I’ll-”

“What? Swing that worthless piece of metal attached to wood and send yourself flying backward again?” Tad asked smugly. “Or perhaps get that worthless triangle to use some more useless party favor magic?” He chuckled as Bill growled low in his throat. “If you want to see Stanford Pines again, or get back to your brother, (who might I remind you willingly became Bill’s brood mother, because let's face it demons rarely do that sort of thing once and only once) you’ll need to do two things.” He held up his fingers still being a smug prick in ever meaning of those words. “You’ll need to hand Bill Cipher over to me." He paused, to bend a finger down. "Then you’ll need to take those abominations your brother calls babies and kill them or relinquish them to me as well.” 

At this point, Bill pounced. “I have had enough of you!” He shouted, pushing Mabel away and moving into the barrier. This released Tad and he was able to smirk as Bill ran a hand through his shoulder. He grabbed ahold of Bill tightly and pushed some magic towards Mabel. Mabel was again lucky the house liked her, because two bendy strands of flooring came up and wrapped around her legs, while two more large strips formed two bracing yet flat pillars behind her back. 

She felt like her body was being crushed while also being stretched upwards harshly. She cried out, obviously hurt from whatever Tad was trying to do to her and clenched her eyes shut. She could still hear Bill and Tad fighting in the background and tried to keep her groans and cries to a minimum, wanting to hear what was going on. 

Tad was on the floor, pinned beneath Bill, who was relentlessly slamming magic laced fists into his head. And his face. And pretty much wherever he could. “This was supposed to be a simple!” He grunted as he shook his head. “Capture and murder mission!” He slammed another fist through a barrier Tad was attempting to put up, and connected it to his head. Bill huffed and held Tad’s hands down physically and with magic. “MABEL!!!” He shouted, sparring just enough power to help her escape whatever Tad had done to her. From the feel of the spell, it felt like he was trying to teleport her somewhere but he didn't have time to worry about that.

She clenched her ax tight and came forward, the house refused to let the wood around her legs drop so it walked the floor pieces with her. She was panting slightly but it wasn't a huge deal in her mind. Bill began chanting a spell, she raised her ax, and Tad struggled wide-eyed. He tried to speak to counter their chanting when suddenly he stopped. “Got him.” He whispered and smirked below Bill, just as the chant finished Bill moved back and Mabel brought the ax down. Tad vanished. Bill’s eyes went wide, and Mabel collapsed on her knees. “Where’d he go?” She asked curiously and looked over to Bill.

“Not sure Star. But we need to call him back as soon as possible.” Bill stood and Mabel laid down. She was busy looking at her ax when she turned to Bill again.

“What did he mean ‘got him,’ at the end?” She watched his shoulders stiffen because that’s when hit him. She watched Bill for a moment longer before he was teleporting away… and right back. She could honestly say she had never seen a terrifying face than the one Bill had when he leaned over her. 

“He’s taken them,” Bill said low and full of anger. “And I can’t even teleport to them.” He began running upstairs, Mabel somehow forcing her legs after him. The house was groaning and opening doors for them until they came to the door connecting the safe room to the house. 

Bill led the way all they way down, disarming or dodging his own traps until they reached the place where the room should have been. There was nothing. Not even a rocky wall! It was just a black hole that led to an endless fall. Bill roared into the abyss and Mabel glared. 

This bastard had taken her brother and she would get him back regardless of what it took. She looked at Bill, who was trying to figure out what to do. She perked up when Bill turned around. “I need to figure out where he took them, it might take some time, you should probably NOT tell Fez about this.” 

Mabel knew exactly where to stay so Stan wouldn't question her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Bill I swear to all the gods, if this is your way of turning me into a single father, I will never forgive you!” He yelled angrily to the ceiling. He then looked down at his babies and tickled their tummies. “No, we won't! We won't forgive him!” He smiled as the twins giggled. He hated to admit it but they both seemed to take at least a little bit of their magic from Bill. 

Milly more so, her powers were seemingly ALWAYS trying to get out. Her bracelet was glowing with how much power was constantly swirling around in it. Sometimes Dipper watched as the glow flowed from the beads into the charm. It was like watching water flow inside hollow glass beads. Lilly seemed more like Dipper in the sense that she wasn’t bursting to brim with power. However, both seemed to be aging faster than normal. 

It had been two days since Bill had left again. According to clock and calendar at least. Yet here the little ones were, acting like three-month-old babies. He was gently laying them in their beds when Milly lost it. She began wailing like he'd never her cry before and Lilly even began squirming like she was in pain. He gasped and picked Milly up bouncing her and pacing, trying to calm her down, while he began pushing Lilly’s crib in a way to try and rock her.

There was a knock at where the door was and Dipper groaned. Again Bill would just come in, especially if he heard his daughter's crying like this, and Mabel could get in too, so he figured something went wrong with Tad. “Who’s there?!” He tried to call over Milly’s crying. 

“What's your name?” A voice called out, at least he wasn't pretending to be Bill or Mabel, it was thick with an accent Dipper thought was British. He bounced Milly while he thought about his answer. 

“Dipper Cipher! Who are you?!” He called out angrily. He waited for a response and when none came he tried to go closer to the door but Milly began screeching like she was dying and he had to back off all the way to the other side of the room. “Who are you?!?” He called as loud as he could. 

“My name is Theodore Strange. Call me Tad. Now then, would open the door for me?” He called politely. Dipper could feel himself seethe. 

“Where’s Bill?!” He yelled, still holding Milly against his chest, he kissed her head and tried to muffle her against his own shoulder gently so as not to suffocate or hurt her. 

“Bill is still safe and sound at your home, probably throwing a fit, however, considering YOU are no longer home nor are you safe,” Tad said casually as if he was cleaning his nails as he spoke. “In fact, if you don't open the door, I'm going to have to do something drastic.” 

Dipper froze to stare at the painted-on-door. He couldn't open it if he wanted to, and he wouldn't have opened it if it were there. Bill had promised he and the babies were safe in here, and he trusted that. After a few minutes, Milly began to calm down, which was good because Dipper was seriously concerned for her throat. He laid her back in the crib and made sure Lilly was okay before he grabbed something for sore throats and moved their cribs closer to his bed. 

He laid down and tried to sleep. Another knock sounded where the painted door was and Dipper angrily sat up. He expected Tad, he expected another imitation of Bill or even Mabel, he even expected monsters. He didn't expect the voice he heard. 

“Dipper.” It was followed by three loud knocks. “Dipper open up it's me, Stanford.” He sounded frantic like he had been running. Dipper looked at the babies and was glad to see neither woke. 

Slowly he approached the painted-on-door and listened. “Dipper where is the door?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! I know right, it's been a while, but I'm a-okay! AND I HAVE NEW CHAPTERS DAILY AGAIN! Also, new editing software to spell check everything!


	11. Ford and Tad

Ford banged on the wall again. He could hear Dipper in the room earlier when the other demon was here. “Grunkle Ford there’s no door to open!” Dipper called from the other side. 

 

“There has to be!” Ford called back. “How did you get in there if there’s no door!?” 

 

“Bill took it when he left to fight Tad!” Dipper got close to the wall so he didn't wake the twins. His voice was quieter but Ford could still hear him. Ford looked over his shoulder, internally fighting himself. He wanted to yell at Dipper for being with Bill however, everytime he was paranoid, or distrusting it fed HIM.

 

Ford hated that he had been led astray so easily. It all clicked now, the constant paranoia and work, it wasn't entirely him. The demon feeding off him made slight suggestions whether it was giving him false results pointing at Bill, or actually whispering in his ear at night, it had been guiding him. His only saving grace was the plate in his head that kept out unwanted intruders and most demons.

 

Still it hadn't been hard for him to be turned against his own nephew. The demon had said he only needed to do the sleep thing once and then sit back and watch as Ford found “proof” of Bill’s deceit. 

 

He could hear Dipper sigh on the other side of the wall. “There was a door. That's how I got in, Bill took it to keep me from following him.” He sounded so tired, Ford was actually worried for him almost as much as he was himself.

 

“There's gotta be a way to get in and out Dipper! A safety mechanism or something, Bill wouldn't leave you in there without a back up! What if there was a fire or -”

 

“Grunkle Ford I get what you're saying, but there are things in the walls and ceilings to counter that. We wouldn't need to leave because it wouldn't spread or harm us. Bill made sure of it.” He could hear Dipper thud his head on the wall. 

 

Ford needed in there, something made him feel like, if he didn't get in he was going to waste away. He shook his head, was that him? Or was it HIM?? It was getting hard to tell. 

 

“I do have my blaster still… perhaps I could just superheat the wall substance and-”

 

“No Grunkle Ford! If you make a hole that we can't close you'll just let Tad in here! If he gets in you can kiss me, Lilly, and Milly goodbye!” Dipper shouted. There was the noise of babies crying and Dipper swearing before stomping away. “I know you don't like Bill, but please Grunkle Ford, you wouldn't get me and my kids killed would you?” Dipper pleaded as the sound of babies crying and his voice got closer. 

 

Ford had to actually think about that.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Tad knew exactly what he was doing. All he had to do was let Stanford know his nephew was in the room he stole and let the old man do the rest. Really, for a genius, he was too easy to manipulate! Bill probably had a field day with the guy! 

 

He was barely even suggesting things anymore. Tad sat back and let Ford do the talking, the scheming and worrying. In fact the old bastard didn't even feel him hiding in the shadows feeding off his fear. 

 

And he was ravenous. Teleporting the whole damn room was more difficult than he thought it would be. Bill and the girl must have taken more out of him than he thought, because usually getting things from reality to his little pocket was easy peasy. He was slightly worried that this time was so hard because either Bill was stronger or he was losing his power. 

 

So he let the humans stew in their own fear and exhaustion. He was hungry and by the gods he would devour Stanford Pines whole if it meant pleasing the League. 

 

He looked back toward Ford and the outside box of the room. Ford was slumped forward against it, trying to figure out what it was made of, and Dipper must have finally calmed the babies down and gone to bed.

 

Tad steeled himself and approached out of the shadows. “Hello Mr. Pines. What are you doing here? This isn't where I left my meal.” His voice soft like a lullaby. The human whipped around to meet him face to face and yelped.

 

Tad chuckled as his prisoner stumbled over his words. His proximity had a tendency to scramble the brain and make speaking hard. He stepped back and tried to coerce him into speaking with some magic. He feels the influx of power when Ford struggles to keep his mouth shut. “Now my sweet morsel, tell me, inu what would do to get in that room?”

 

“No. I won't doom my nephew you demon!”

 

“Wrong. You will only doom a child who has willingly decided to allow a demon to use his body to procreate more of my kind. The difference is he will create unstable versions of Bill, small children with all Bill's power but no control.” Tad reprimanded. Now he could smell the fear whisking off Ford’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoy.


	12. Bill and Mabel

Mabel sat in Pacifica’s lap, as she let her try her hardest to rub stress knots out. Her neck had been bothering her ever since she left the Cipher house. Pacifica was kind enough to offer a masseuse to work her back and shoulders but Mabel waved it off. Now was not the time to let herself get distracted, Dipper and her nieces were in trouble! 

So instead Pacifica sat on her bed, grabbed Mabel’s arm and forced her to sit. Her hands were strong from gripping reins and all sorts of rich people activities, she had learned from a couple of the female masseuse how to relax the back and shoulders at least. 

Mabel was currently at war with herself. Bill had told her to stay with Pacifica until he figured out what to do, but she knew Dipper wouldn't just lay down and do nothing if it were her in trouble! She needed to try and figure out what she could do to help! 

The fingers carefully stroking down her neck, kneading her muscles loose, distracted her thoughts. “Mabel Pines, chill out. Bill told me to keep you here and out of his way. Dipper will be fine, and besides, he'd only be upset if you got hurt helping him.”

“But he and Lilly and Milly could be hurt. Or getting tortured. Or both!” Mabel cried as she turned to look her girlfriend in the eye. “I need a find him fast Paz!” 

“Bill can find them, do you think he would just let some creepy square shaped demon take your brother and their kids? No. Cipher is gonna get them back and probably splatter that square on the floor.” Pacifica soothed. 

“Awe, you're comforting me! This is a whole new level of our relationship!” Mabel teased. Pacifica turned her head as her face began to turn red. “Don't hide! It's just cute! Besides, maybe you're right, Bill will find Dipper and come get a when he's ready.” She turned to straddle Pacifica’s lap. “I just need a little help distracting myself.” 

Pacifica turned back to her, quickly catching the hunt and kissed her lips. She pulled back, keeping their foreheads touching but enough room to breath. “I think I know just the thing.” She whispered against her mouth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill was irate. And that's putting it nicely. He was currently in the library, with the house on high alert, looking for the book that told him how to break into pocket dimensions and look for specific things. 

Hopefully, Pine tree and Sixer could hold on for him. He was getting tired of this waiting and searching shit. Two days and he was going to lose his mind if he didn't find that book. 

Dipper was probably scared, and the babies were probably getting uncomfortable with those bracelets on their wrists. He never intended them to be on this long. He just hoped, for once, neither one took after him too much. They were reservoirs, but if they burst, especially on their tiny wrists, it would be like a small weird bomb going off… 

He scanned faster, the alien languages practically a blur. Each book that he deemed useless thrown into a pile. His nerves were shot and he hadn't slept. He was thankful as a demon he didn't NEED sleep or food, but that didn't mean going without was comfortable. 

He growled and called a few creatures from his captured dimensions as he kept searching. The first popped out of a swirling blue portal and whimpered at his feet. It was a pure blob with no eyes, it’s gelatinous form a dull lilac. No mouth, but two bugs like antennas. “You! I need to travel to every dimension and look for a square named Tad! If you don't find him, I'll turn you into a human and make you watch as I devour your world!” Then he pushed it back into the portal and ignored its fearful eyes.

The second one that fell through a yellow portal, looked like a big stink bug standing up. Its legs, however, were human like and the closer they were to a head the more they looked like arms. Meaning the appendages in the middle were some fusion of both. Bill growled at it menacingly and snapped his jaws down at it. It cowered and he narrowed its eyes. “You scour the multiverse for all books on pocket dimensions. I want all of them! If you fail me, I’ll pull your appendages off and use them to play golf with your atoms!” And he was pushed back into his portal screaming. 

Bill hovered in the middle of the library, an absolute shit storm of books swirling in the air around him in an attempt to up his search capabilities. He would find his sapling and princesses if it burned up his body trying. He had come back from worse anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I recently got a program to help edit this stuff as I write it. Hope it's helping. Appreciate the kudos and comments, thanks everyone.


	13. Surprise

He was going stir crazy. There was no other explanation. Dipper had been trapped in this room for far too long and he couldn't even try to leave. He was just happy he had two kids to distract him from thinking about it too much. Ford was still outside the wall too, sometimes he moved around the whole perimeter, and Dipper would ask him what the environment looked like outside right now. Of course, Ford only could describe it as a roiling, ever shifting, swirl of royal blues, light grays, and deep violets. 

 

Apparently there was no real solid ground. Ford said it felt like he was constantly in motion, even when he was standing still, and the air was no better. Dipper was grateful he wasn't out there with him. Occasionally, he would have to ask Ford his opinions on child care. Mainly things like, why the hell are they crying now?! 

 

According to clock and calendar, Bill had left a week ago. The babies were acting like five month olds at this point, and he was kind of grateful for that. He hoped it slowed down soon but, he was trying to remind himself that they were demons, and this was probably natural to them. 

 

Milly still got what he was calling “power-aches” since it only happened when her powers were activating the bracelet and making her cry. Surprisingly enough Lilly had a few too, hers seemed worse simply because when hers started the bracelet didn't glow, it practically exploded in shimmering light and nearly blinded him! She didn't cry so much as scream her throat raw and then pass out. He admits he freaked out and nearly let Ford blow a hole to make sure she was okay. Nearly. 

 

Instead he checked her pulse, and cradled her close, shaking with worry. He and Ford had been shouting back and forth over Milly’s scrying when Lilly had come to in his arms and giggled. He nearly laughed in relief but instead laid her back down next to Milly and let them giggle together. The first spike was two days ago, and he marked each and every “power-ache” the girls had on the calendar. He kept an eye on their bracelets, Milly’s looked like it had water built up in the dipper charm. Lilly’s looked like it was almost full of water in the gold triangle charm and it slightly worried him considering he didn't know what to do once it was full. 

 

Tonight was a calm night for the three. Milly and Lilly were both asleep as Ford and Dipper talked quietly about what their options. Dipper could tell something was wrong with his uncle, it had been since yesterday, he just didn't know what it was. He was more quiet than usual, not answering all of Dipper’s questions, and when he did it was more like a hum or one word rather than the long intelligent sentences. 

 

He was worried about it, but didn't know what he could do. He had a feeling Ford wasn't telling him everything that was happening out there. Sometimes they would notice talking and all of a sudden the babies would start screaming and crying they way they did when they first got there. That's when Ford would make absolutely no noise and Dipper lost track of which side of the safe room he was on. 

 

Luckily there was no crying right now. The babies were sleeping soundly and Dipper was able to just talk to his Grunkle. “Hey Grunkle Ford, what does Tad look like? Bill said he's a purple square.”

 

“Yes boy. He is.” Ford said calmly. Too calmly. Dipper narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the wall. 

 

“What wrong Grunkle Ford what's happening out there?” Dipper asked. He could hear the slight panic in his own voice but hoped Ford would answer. He heard a sigh and then a thud.

 

“Dipper I haven't been entirely honest with you. This being has been feeding off of my distrust and negative emotions towards you and Bill. He's been feeding me false positives and ideas while I sleep. Now that we are trapped here, I'm never sure as to whether and non idea is mine or his.” Dipper listened to his tired voice, surprise making his own voice small.

 

“Grunkle Ford, I'm so sorry. Is there no way to tell if your ideas are your own? Like maybe they're stronger somehow?” Dipper offered. 

 

“Dipper the only idea I have right now is that if I don't somehow get out of this place, by getting into your safe room, I'm going to die or suffer horrible torture.” Ford said quietly, he sounded absolutely out of it. “It's literally all I can do to fight the urge to blast a hole in this wall.” 

 

Dipper put his back against the wall and slid down. “What if-”

 

“No, no more. I'm going to walk awa-” Ford was cut off by and sharp cry from Lilly. Dipper went and picked her up from her crib. He began pacing back and forth and nods her bracelet began to shine. He shut his eyes and prepared for the blast of light. What he got instead was knocked back and through a wall. 

 

Ford sat stunned to his left and Dipper groaned. Dipper heard Milly immediately began crying and tried his best to get up. Of course his head had hit first and the headache that followed only served to make standing harder. Once he was on his feet he was dashing back into the room to try and grab the girls. Lilly was floating and he tried for her first, completely ignoring his uncle. She wouldn't budge from her place so Dipper grabbed Milly and stood in front of Lilly. Her bracelet wasn't shining anymore but he could feel the power in the room. 

 

His eye was stinging and when he reached a hand up to figure out why he saw red cover his fingers. Ford was next to him in the room, blaster drawn. “What happened?” He yelled.

 

Both men turned when a voice began to answer his question. “It seems Cipher placed reservoirs on them to hold whatever magic they may have expelled otherwise. I've kept you here long enough they burst.” Tad smirked. He approached only looking at Dipper, though he was aware of the blaster pointed at him. None of the boys in the room noticed the reaction Lilly was having. “And now Dipper Cipher, you will be eradicated, so I may end the line of Ciphers in the multiverse.” 

 

Dipper turned hiding Milly away from Tad’s reach and clasped his eyes shut tightly. Ford grit his teeth and pulled the trigger, but Tad raised a hand to absorb the blast. The other hand he placed on Dipper’s head and began digging his claws into Dipper’s scalp. Dipper gasped and struggled as best he could with a baby in his arms.

 

His teeth were grit but Tad was giggling like a maniac. Dipper screamed when the claws scrapped his bone and a ball of light sent Tad flying back. His claws were bloody and his face contorted in anger. Dipper looked up to see where the light came from and he gasped. Tiny little arms wrapped around his neck and little legs around his waist. Careful not to jostle her sister Lilly hugged on and Dipper held her. She looked to be around eight years old now. 

 

Her yellow hair was still tinted orange, but now it was longer, all the way down to her mid-back. Her orange eye was glowing and she buried her face in his chest. “My Papa! Don't hurt my Papa!” She cried, her voice reminded Dipper of when Mabel was little only slightly more melodic. 

 

He was stuck somewhere between gaping at his daughter and trying to move so Tad couldn't get them. In the other arm Milly was still crying, but she had calmed down a bit. Tad glared at the girl and shook his head. “This would've been less painful for you if had stayed an infant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha thought I was gonna have Ford snap and endanger Dipper and the babies! Lilly is about to show you guys some things she gets from Bill. Though her demeanor is more that of Dipper when she can help it.


	14. Badassery

A week. A fucking week! Bill growled as he went through another stack of books his subjects had dropped off. He had tried multiple times to get into Tad’s pocket dimension with no success. The bastard a placed absolutes against the entry of any more Ciphers, and several other rules that forbid him from tampering with the dimensional stability. 

 

He had even tried to summon the bastard with Mabel again, only to have Tad pull a no show. Bastard. Mabel was once again at her girlfriend’s house and Bill was skimming through books in his library. The house was groaning in protest of Bill being awake a whole week with nothing to eat but he shrugged. 

 

He had to find his family. He needed to do it before it was all too late. Before the bracelets burst, or before Tad found a way around the room's magic. He growled. No. If Tad burst into the room the magic would kill him, certainly. 

 

Bill had used his most powerful protection spells on it. Now however it was in an unstable dimension he couldn't reach. Oh yeah, WITH HIS CHILDREN AND HUSBAND INSIDE! And he had no clue if they would be okay, if Tad could really leech power from the other more square squares he might just be screwed. 

 

Bill had reverted back into triangle form for his search, it made him feel less tired. He would get Pine tree and his babies back if it cost him his existence.

 

He stopped when he felt a tingle in his power. It was like, something, somewhere was inside his magic, bobbing the flow. He followed it, trying to find the source of the odd sensation, and was delighted by the familiarity. 

 

“Lilly. Princess Triangle, can you hear me?” He paused. He was losing patience but quickly calmed himself down. “Princess, if you can hear me just say ‘Daddy’.” He paused again, this time waiting what felt like a thousand years (he would know) and let out an actual sigh of relief when he heard a small voice respond to him.

 

“Da- Daaaaah- Daddy.” She said softly. “Daddy!” She said more enthusiastic. Bill almost chuckled when he remembered why her being in HIS magic was so good and not utterly annoying.

 

“That's right Princess! Now can you tell Daddy WHAT'S GOING ON??” 

 

Her voice was frightened, she sounded like she was pouting and scared. “Man's hurt Papa. I made him ‘splode but he's giving me mean eyes Daddy.” Then she switched to an impassive tone like nothing was going wrong. “Milly says Hi.” 

 

Bill chuckled. “Okay so you blew him up and he's glaring, that's normal. Listen, Princess, Daddy’s gonna teach you some tricks okay?” then he added. “Tell Milly, and Papa hi for me.” Then he felt another smaller presence float in his flow of magic, Lilly had taken Milly’s hand and pulled her in.

 

“Yes Daddy. He's gonna charge us I think.” She whimpered. 

 

“Okay here's what ya do when someone RUNS AT YOU FULL FORCE.”   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lilly glared at Tad from Dipper's arms. It was as if the two were sizing each other up. Dipper and Ford could only watch. So when Tad finally made a move it took both by surprise. 

 

He giggled and rushed forward, right at Dipper and his girls. Dipper had just enough time to flinch and close eyes. When he opened them, Lilly was holding Milly’s little hand and her other hand was raised, orange light coming from it. She had created a barrier, and Tad somehow got stuck to it. He was trying to wriggle free, grunting in frustration and glaring at her as she laughed softly. Milly had stopped crying in his arms and seemed calm again.

 

“Papa, set me down.” She said excitedly. “Then go grab one of the staves Daddy gave you. He says use the zappy one.” Dipper looked her and fought with himself. He wanted to deny her and keep holding her, try to make her safe, but she also seemed to have a better handle on the situation than he did… and apparently could call Bill? He'd question it later. So in the end her set her down. She let go of Milly and focused on the sticky barrier.

 

He grabbed the lightning staff and then also grabbed one of his old shirts. He came back and set the staff on the floor, he knelt down and made Lilly put the shirt on. She turned back to Tad as Dipper gripped his staff. “Okay, ready? I'm gonna zap him.” Dipper warned her. Lilly nodded and moved her hand down.

 

“Daddy says hi by the way.” She said when the tip of the staff connected with Tad. He screamed and Lilly had to yell over him. 

 

“What?! Tell him he's and jerk and should be here!” Dipper said loudly as he drew back the staff. 

 

Lilly raised her hand again and dropped Tad to the floor. Quickly she knelt down and put her tiny hands to the floor. Tad was up in an instant and tried to blast her with violet fire, Dipper countered with his staff. Ford could only watch as fire and lightning dance through the air. Dipper was holding off Tad as best he could when he heard Lilly behind him. “Done. Papa move. And Daddy said he's trying but the meanie doesn't like him.” 

 

Dipper moved, still worried about trusting his daughter but he also knew Bill wouldn't teach her something that could hurt her, at least until she was older and not about to be killed. He watched as Lilly’s spell connected with Tad in a wave of orange and streaked through with yellow. He turned to look at something that had made a loud snap behind Ford. It looked like a giant tear in the ground, with birds tweeting and grass pipping through. “Tell your daddy that this place might not be so stable right now!” He yelled to Lilly. Milly began crying in his arms again and he gripped his staff tighter. 

 

“Papa put her down!” Lilly yelled. Dipper immediately set her on the floor and stood in front of her. “Her bracelet is gonna go too.”

 

“GREAT!” HE yelled sarcastically. He saw the blinding white just as Tad mad a barrier with spikes in front of him. He could only hope Milly’s explosion didn't send him flying. Somehow he figured it would.

 

What he was not prepared for was the birthmark on Milly to come forward and wrap around Tad like a straight jacket. The demon struggled as Lilly began chanting. “Papa,” A small voice whispered behind him. He looked back to see Milly around age eight pulling his pant leg. “Get uncle Ford and go through the tear. Daddy says Tad is building up something and we can't beat him until we take his food away.”

 

Dipper grit his teeth. “But you-”

 

“Daddy says he's on his way. He can help us, we will be fine. Go Papa.” She whispered. Dipper set his jaw and leaned down. He kissed her forehead and whispered “Take care of Lilly and yourself, tell Daddy to hurry. And not keep us waiting.” With that he stood and grabbed Ford. 

 

The tear was getting wider the more Tad struggled and when he saw the humans leaving he screamed. “No!” The year suddenly seemed far away, things from the room whipped around like deadly projectiles. “I won't let you go!” 

 

Dipper looked at Ford and both took off in a sprint. When he was younger, Dipper could never keep up with his Grunkle, now however, he sprinted past him no problem. He made it to the tear first, stopping and holding his hand out to Ford. 

 

Instead Ford tackled him over the edge and both went crashing to Earth. Dipper felt blackness close in and he decided a nap was best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilly the awesome.


	15. The End

Bill smiled in pride. Lilly had created a perfect banishment circle, despite the shifting floor, and Milly was doing a wonderful job of using her magic to keep Tad from hurting Lilly while she worked. 

 

The girls were doing beautifully and he was proud of that. He had went to the tear Dipper and Ford had jumped through and was delighted it stayed open. He managed to get to his girls just a minute or two after Dipper had gotten out. 

 

At this present time he was smiling victoriously at Tad as he and both girls began glowing. Bill had a plan, Lilly had made the circle, so he and Milly just had to get Tad into it. Bill planned on using his tentacles, he told Milly to use a spell from a while ago and she lifted her hands. 

 

Lilly he told to just go through the tear and find her Papa. He wouldn't needlessly endanger them, after Milly had helped he'd send her too. Lilly ran through the tear and gently floated to the ground. She found her Papa and uncle Ford asleep on the ground. So she laid down next to them and let herself sleep, curled into Dipper’s side, too. 

 

Bill had Milly put a barrier behind Tad, giving him nowhere to go but forward. Bill wrapped his black tentacles around Tad as tight as he could, and pulled him towards the circles. Tad grunted and tried to use his magic, he lit himself on fire but the tentacles didn't react. He tried lightning but Bill didn't flinch. He tried anything he could think of, and eventually began screaming and begging when he was only two or three steps away. The barrier followed him forward so even he resisted Bill he still couldn't go back. 

 

Bill smirked as he FINALLY pulled Tad over the edge of the circle. He watched with sick glee as he pulled his tentacles back and Tad stayed there, mouth open in silent scream as the magic worked. 

 

Bill knew with one hundred percent certainty that hurt. He had been banished himself after all, so he knew Tad was in agony. The difference is Bill liked pain most times, Tad hated it. 

 

Once Bill was sure it was working he took Milly’s hand and walked out into their world. Tad was gone.

 

And Dipper was on the ground unconscious. Great. He sighed and lifted Dipper in his arms, Ford was carried by tentacles, and Lilly was carried by Milly piggyback style. It was honestly adorable to see. 

 

When he got home he planned to put Ford in the basement, Dipper in their bed, and Milly and Lilly were being turned back to babies. Bill wanted to enjoy their baby phase too! 

 

What he didn't expect was Mabel and Pacifica outside his home holding hands. “We're getting married!” Mabel yelled before he could react.


End file.
